


carefulcareful

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Threesome, Sleep Paralysis, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original prompt: "One night, Jack wakes up and cannot move. And that is when Pitch strikes."I bet you a solid gold yeti that this fill is not what the original prompter had in mind. But I had a lot of fun writing this, so hey. You write a two-sentence prompt and you take your chances.I was thinking about tayari’s designs for “inorganic” Pitch and Sandy and her ideas that involved them kind of harassing the new guy, Jack, as well as the dumb eldritch abomination husbands thing that’s been going around, and this is the 742-word result.So…to sum up: Pitch and Sandy are very curious about the new Guardian. This is rather alarming to that new Guardian.(Oh, you’ll notice Pitch and Sandy’s ‘speech’ is kind of bizarre. It’s because they don’t use 'I’ or 'you’ when talking to each other.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	carefulcareful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/3/2013.

He knows he is awake, for he is looking out his window at the lights and towers that form part of North’s workshop and seeing them with a clarity he would not have in dreams. This knowledge does not comfort him. He thinks he might have woken because he wanted to turn over, but he cannot do that. He cannot flex his toes, he cannot clench his fists. He cannot scream, though he wants to. He cannot make even that small movement. He feels like he is suffocating, but the feeling goes on too long for that to be true. Maybe—maybe he just cannot feel himself breathing. He thinks his heart might be pounding now, but he cannot feel that either. Is this permanent? He wonders, panic growing in his mind. What’s happened to him?  
  
Slowly, along with the panic, a chill and oily terror begins to seep into his consciousness. A large, large shadow flows across the window and his fear spikes. He knows, without knowing how, that the shadow is looking at him.   
  
Of course! That would explain everything. The Guardians had warned him about Pitch when Jack became one of them. Paralyzing Jack and then feeding off his fear would be something he would do, as much as anyone could predict what Pitch would do. He just needed to figure out how to call for help—  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when what feels like a cool and muscular tendril of flesh wraps around his ankle. If Pitch wants his fear, he’s getting all Jack has to give right now.  
  
 _Help! Anyone!_ Jack screams in his mind, and, almost instantly, he feels another presence enter the room. He spots a glimmer out of the corners of his eyes and feels golden-colored laughter splash into the shadows pooling in his mind.  
  
Sandy! He’s not the rescuer Jack would have expected or hoped for, but he’ll take him.  
  
 _carefulcareful_ The voice is quiet and echoes in his mind, and Jack can tell Sandy is speaking to Pitch, not him. _he’s new_  
  
 _why else here?_ replies an even softer voice that soundfeels like spider legs and makes Jack want to shudder, though of course he still can’t. _am careful—can’t move_  
  
Laughter like sunlight reflecting on water. _but he’s awake getting clumsy and why that physical foolishness on his leg_  
  
 _of course he’s awake that’s how this is done show what clumsy is later oldmanenemyloverotherhalfself and all his terms are physical right now he’s only three hundred babychildsproutnebula_  
  
Jack is suddenly struck by memories of watching lightning in the distance and the taste of lemony sour-sweetness, and he has the uncomfortable feeling that Sandy has just kissed Pitch.  
  
 _would break him now then no matter what done_ Sandy’s voice is warm and comforting, but Jack wishes he could yell for North now more than ever.  
  
A wave of frustration from Pitch. _new things so rare not fair have as much time as wanted_  
  
Lavender and honey. _shh shh will share learningknowingJack understand temptation very well is very strong meet him together_  
  
 _soonsoon_ Pitch pleads.  
  
 _soonsoon_ Sandy agrees. _being carefulcareful remember did not like what happened with Bunny_  
  
 _not used to carefulcareful with mind not shinygoldkindpretty_  
  
Kaleidoscope smile. _physical first but then both oh shadowbruteimpatient_  
  
Taste of licorice and joy of sinking toes into cool mud on a hot day. Jack’s not sure he wants to know what _that_ was.  
  
Sandy again. _so let him go now_  
  
And suddenly they are both gone—along with the thing on his leg—and Jack takes a gasping breath and tries to scream, though it comes out as more of a wheeze. He throws off the covers and paces around the room just because he can. Sandy and Pitch are totally, completely gone. Shouldn’t beings like them leave some trace? Jack shakes his head. What the hell just happened? Now, he’s glad his scream didn’t come out. He has no idea how he would explain any of this to North.  
  
But he realizes after a few moments that he’s going to have to. It sounded like the other Guardians went through similar…initiations? And he wants to be as prepared as possible. He rests his face in his hands. How on earth was he supposed to start that conversation?  
  
“So, I think I’ve been recruited into a threesome with a couple of cosmic horrors—or you know, one cosmic horror and one cosmic joy, but close enough…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #sorry for tagging all the pairs just read the subject line gosh
> 
> tejoxys said: “remember did not like what happened with Bunny” Oh my fucking god, I can’t stop laughing.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was great! I loved the way you did the dialogue for the dumb eldritch husbands.


End file.
